Widow
'Widows' Widows are a special type of psychic combattant who are focused on using their abilities for purposes of quick and clean takeouts. Precise and elusive, widows are specially trained individuals with strong psychic abilities, who blend combat expertise and mental protection with trickery. They hide in the shadows, reaching out only to deliver finishing blows. Widows are often evil, as the specialist abilities lend themselves easily to assassins, although they may be any alignment. The Widow Quick Build You can make a widow quickly by following these suggestions. First, make Dexterity your highest abiltiy score, followed by Charisma. (Some widows who focus on spells or support may make Charisma higher than Dexterity.) Second, choose the variant Criminal: Spy background. 'Class Features' As a widow, you gain the following class features. HIT POINTS: Hit Dice: 1d8 per widow level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per widow level after 1st PROFICIENCIES: Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbows, scimitars, shortswords Tools: None Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma Skills: Choose three from Athletics, Acrobatics, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Arcana, Investigation, Insight, Perception, and Deception EQUIPMENT: You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background. * (a) two scimitars or (b) two shortswords or © any two simple melee weapons * (a) a light crossbow or (b) a hand crossbow * (a) a dungeoneer's pack or (b) an explorer's pack * Leather armor, two daggers, and a quiver with 20 crossbow bolts Finesse Training Beginning at 1st level, you have exhaustive experience using agility and precision to land attacks. You can treat any simple weapon which deals piercing or slashing damage as if it had the finesse property. Widow Archetype At 1st level, you choose an archetype that you emulate in the exercise of your widow abilities: Black Widow, Fortunata, or Tactician, all detailed at the end of the class description. Your archetype choice grants you features at 1st level and then again at 6th, 11th, and 15th level. Indomitable Will Beginning at 2nd level, you can use your commanding personality to shield your thoughts and your mind from outside influences. You gain a bonus on Wisdom saving throws and concentration checks equal to your Charisma modifier (with a minimum bonus of +1). You also have resistance to psychic damage. You must be conscious to gain this benefit. Spellcasting By the time you reach 2nd level, you have learned to manifest your psychic abilities to cast spells. See chapter 10 of the PHB for the general rules of spellcasting and below for the widow spell Iist. Spell Slots: The Widow table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. For example, if you know the 1st-level spell dissonant whispers and have a 1st-level and a 2nd-level spell slot available, you can cast dissonant whispers using either slot. Spells Known of 1st Level and Higher: You know two 1st-level spells of your choice from the widow spell list. The Spells Known column of the Widow table shows when you learn more widow spells of your choice. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 5th level in this class, you can learn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the widow spells you know and replace it with another spell from the widow spell list, which also must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Spellcasting Ability: Charisma is your spellcasting ability for your widow spells, since your psychic magic relies on your ability to project your will into the world. You use your Charisma whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Charisma modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a widow spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Sneak Attack Beginning at 3rd level, you know how to strike subtly and exploit a foe's distraction. Once per turn, you can deal an extra 1d6 damage to one creature you hit with an attack if you have advantage on the attack roll. The attack must use a finesse or a ranged weapon. You don't need advantage on the attack roll if another enemy of the target is within 5 feet of it, that enemy isn't incapacitated, and you don't have disadvantage on the attack roll. The amount of the extra damage increases as you gain levels in this class, as shown in the Sneak Attack column of the Widow table. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 10th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Evasion Beginning at 7th level, you can nimbly dodge out of the way of certain area effects, such as a red dragon's fiery breath or an ice storm spell. When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. Elusive By 14th level, you have aquired greater speed and agility. You gain proficiency in Dexterity saving throws. 'Widow Archetypes' Widows tend to have similar techniques and objectives, allowing them to emphasize stealth and precision. But widows do use different approaches to achieve their goals, granting expertise or a slight edge in different areas of training. Each widow archetype embodies a different specialty which a widow uses to hone their abilities to become more deadly assassins or grant aid to allies as part of a team. Your choice of archetype is a reflection of your physical and mental mastery, elaborating on how your indivual character approaches combat. Black Widow Your training emphasizes simple assassination. While you use your mental powers to aid you in combat, your favored method of ending a fight is with a single killing blow. Stealth, poison, and deception are your favored methods of dealing with enemies. Many different backgrounds fall into this category, including contract killers, spies, and bounty hunters. BONUS PROFICIENCY: When you choose this archetype at 1st level, you gain proficiency with poisoner's kits and one skill of your choice. If you have proficiency with Stealth, your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make using Stealth. FIGHTING STYLE: At 1st level, you adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can't take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. * Archery: You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. * Defense: While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. * Dueling: When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. * Two-Weapon Fighting: When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. TOXIC BLADES: By 6th level, you've learned to keep small doses of poison on hand to coat your weapons. Whenever you deal damage with a weapon attack that does piercing or slashing damage, you deal an additional 1d6 poison damage. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier (a minimum of once). You regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest. CORROSION: By 11th level, you've experimented with enough poisons to create much more lethal samples. Your poison damage increases to 2d6, and you can choose to deal fire or necrotic damage instead of poison damage when you use your Toxic Blades ability. Fortunata You've chosen to focus primarily on your expression of psychic talents. Perhaps you're more naturally gifted in mental warfare, or maybe you prefer the subtle approach of manipulation and illusion to direct confrontation. You lend yourself more to ranged combat, keeping a safe distance between you and your foes until an opening presents itself. CANTRIPS: Even before you gain the ability to cast spells, you're practiced enough with your psychic abilities that you learn a selection of cantrips. At 1st level, you gain 3 cantrips of your choice from the following list. You gain an additional cantrip of your choice at 4th and 10th level. Fortunata cantrips: blade ward, dancing lights, friends, guidance, gust, light, mage hand, message, minor illusion, prestidigitation, resistance, thaumaturgy, true strike, vicious mockery Tactician You have more experience working with a team of individuals, whether that means leading them or lending support from the sidelines. To you, the most successful operations involve smaller teams of carefully-chosen individuals who are designed to emphasize strengths and shield weaknesses. You may be a captain, a student, a soldier, or a gang member, but your special brand of teamwork and cooperation undoubtedly yields results. TACTICAL TRAINING: DEFENSE: At 1st level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. You must be conscious and be able to see your target to grant any of these benefits. * Opportunity attacks against you or any friendly creature within 10 feet are made with disadvantage. * You and friendly creatures within 10 feet have advantage on saves against being charmed. * You and friendly creatures within 10 feet have advantage on saves against being frightened. TACTICAL TRAINING: AWARENESS: At 6th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. You must be conscious and be able to see your target to grant any of these benefits. * You and friendly creatures within 10 feet have advantage on Perception checks. * You and friendly creatures within 10 feet have advantage on initiative rolls. * You and friendly creatures within 10 feet are immune to being surprised. TACTICAL TRAINING: OFFENSE: At 11th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. You must be conscious and be able to see your target to grant any of these benefits. * You and friendly creatures within 10 feet have advantage on opportunity attacks. * When you or a friendly creature within 10 feet lands a critical hit with a weapon attack, they can roll one additional weapon damage die when determining the extra damage dealt. * When you or a friendly creature within 10 feet rolls a 1 or 2 on a damage die for a spell that deals psychic damage, they can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. MIND LINK: At 15th level, the range of all of your Tactical Training abilities increases to 30 feet. You also grant all allies within the same range resistance to psychic damage. You and your allies can communicate telepathically while within range.